Awohali's Flying Humanoid Sighting
In Wisconsin, September 2006, A local Cherokee man was being driven home by his son when they encountered a flying humanoid creature. On the Mothman episode of the television show "Monster Quest", he told of his sighting, claiming that the "Man-bat" creature they saw could have been the legendary Mothman. "The first thing I saw were the eyes and what I thought maybe were teeth" said Awohali. They sped up and started making sharp turns to shake the animal but the beast pursued them undeterred. The creature hovered in front of the windshield as they drove allowing the man to see the Man-bat clearly. Awohali described it as a "Winged creature, 14 foot wingspan at least, it was huge, It almost covered half the road. It was close enough for to me to reach out and touch, it almost hit the windshield. It had a white mouth, the eyes were the size of the reflectors alongside the road. The body was attached to the wings. It had grey and brown, hair like, but not much hair, more fleshy, kind of like a bat. That's why I called it a Man-bat because it looked like a cross between a man and a bat". Moth57.PNG|All of the History Channel's Budget Moth58.PNG|'Artistic' Interruption Moth60.PNG Moth61.PNG Moth62.PNG Moth63.PNG Then the creature abruptly changed directions before their eyes and flew directly up, like a helicopter. he described the strange way the Man-bat flew off by saying "It was like in mid air at wind shield height. I have never seen an animal move like that. It just went straight up". This flight pattern and the 14 foot wingspan are similar descriptions to Tom Ury's Mothman Sighting in 1966 . As the creature departed, the creature let out a shriek. "We heard this sound in our heads, it was kind of like vertigo, It made us sick to our stomach, real high pitch ringing and my son swerved and went off the road. He opened the drivers door and threw up and I got sick". The man returned to location a couple days later, thinking that maybe the creature had come out of the bushes or was on the road there. He found a deer carcass laying along side the ditch and thought that this had something to do with the creature at first but further looking into it, they found the deer carcass to just be the work of a human poacher and not connected to the sighting at all. Most Mothman encounters took place in Point Pleasant, West Virginia from November 1966 to December 1967 but this one is from a completely different time period and state. The area in Wisconsin where the sighting occurred was not known to have a major disastrous event during this time of September 2006. The eyes in this sightings were not mentioned as being red and this more bat-like creature had a "White Mouth" or teeth which is unusual. Its fascinating that Awohali described the creature as having "Hair like, but not much hair" as opposed to Marcella Bennett's sighting of the more feathery Mothman. Before his appearance on the Mothman episode of Monster Quest, he'd only ever called the creature he saw a "Man-bat". Perhaps the creature he and his son saw was a different creature entirely. Although, Awohali said the creature let out a shriek which caused them to get sick and Mothman is also known to have let out a similar noise at least once before that caused ear bleeding. Category:Mystery